


Disbelief at the last minute

by gemini_in_tauro



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: AU, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cheating, F/M, M/M, Threesome
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 06:09:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 15,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13312113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gemini_in_tauro/pseuds/gemini_in_tauro
Summary: "Cuando Ikki obtiene una despedida de soltero como los dioses mandan y, accidentalmente, besa a su mejor amigo, se provoca una reacción en cadena de sucesos que creyó jamás tendría que pasar."





	1. Cerveza

**Author's Note:**

> Titulo: Disbelief at the last minute.
> 
> Resumen: "Cuando Ikki obtiene una despedida de soltero como los dioses mandan y, accidentalmente, besa a su mejor amigo, se provoca una reacción en cadena de sucesos que creyó jamás tendría que pasar."
> 
> Advertencias: Threesome, AU, Cheating, ligero lime, e insinuaciones de violación.
> 
> Tipo: Colección de drabbles.
> 
> Pareja principal: Mime/Ikki/Esmeralda.
> 
> Parejas secundarias: Tenía prohibido agregarlas, pero hay un muy ligero (pero en serio que ligero) Seiya/Saori.
> 
> Estado: Terminado [30/30]
> 
> Comentarios: Participante en el reto 30D-3 Dinner del foro Saint Seiya Yaoi. Estoy medianamente orgullosa de este coso, y quería traerlo acá. Hay drabbles que suenan un poco raros y fuera de lugar, pero vale, la historia en general me gustó (also, me alegra poder escribir algo de Esmeralda).

**Disbelief at the last minute**.  
#1 | Cerveza  
500 palabras.

* * *

Ikki no era muy fan de las bebidas alcohólicas. En teoría, si existiera alguien que quisiera describir su relación con cualquier clase de éstas, diría que sentía una especie de repudio hacia ellas. No era para menos. Mime sabía, después de todo, que el moreno una vez había bebido una—de un muy nimio contenido etílico por mililitro, cabe destacar—en su adolescencia y no le había ido muy bien al día siguiente.

Mime podía jactarse de conocerlo, y era una de esas pocas personas que no se pondría en ridículo al decirlo. Sin embargo—y muy para la mala suerte del nipón—en esta ocasión había sido el que brindara la idea de festejarle.  
—Después de todo, el día de mañana es MUY importante —había adjudicado a su sugerencia la cual había sido aprobada por quien Ikki menos quería: Esmeralda.

—Bueno, es una especie de tradición no escrita, ¿no? La tan dichosa "despedida de soltero" —ella era demasiado inocente para este mundo, fue la conclusión a la que llegó después de mucho pensarlo. Ella sólo le había sonreído y había soltado un suspiro—. Escucha, Ikki. Has estado un tanto… um, tenso, así que me gustaría que salieses a divertirte. Incluso si es sólo por esta noche.

—Pero, Esmeralda. Mañana es…

—Y es quizá por eso que lo mejor será que lo hagas más pronto, ¿no? Después de todo, la tradición es "el día antes de la boda" —interrumpió Mime rodeándole con su brazo, mientras una sonrisa se instalaba en sus labios—. Además, verte festejando tus últimos minutos de libertad suena como algo que definitivamente necesita ser grabado, o al menos presenciado, ¿a que no, Esmeralda? —su prometida, para su mala fortuna, volvió a asentir a las sugerencias (locas sugerencias, querría decir) de su mejor amigo. Definitivamente atentaban contra él.

—Eso no quiere decir que sea… apropiado aprovecharme del hecho de que hoy es mi última noche como "soltero" —fue con lo que intentó defenderse. Muy para su mala fortuna, Mime y Esmeralda seguirían con su rollo hasta que éste aceptara. Hubo ocasiones específicas en las cuales Ikki no pudo ganarles, y estas sólo habían sido posibles debido a que lo que realizaran fue trabajo en equipo. Como Sun Tzu dice, si el enemigo te dobla en número, divídelo. Lástima que él nunca supo cómo.

A sus diecinueve años, Ikki se sentía como una persona bastante afortunada. Tenía una pareja estable, estaba por contraer matrimonio, tenía un buen trabajo, en teoría tenía a dos personas realmente importantes para él: Mime y Esmeralda. Su mejor amigo y su prometida. Ambos, conocidos desde tierna edad. Sin embargo, al ser de toda su vida, era casi imposible engañarlos o intentar hacer algo para que se rindieran con algo que ambos tenían en mente y que probablemente a él no le gustaba.

Esmeralda se había quedado en la casa, argumentando que "la despedida de soltero" era entre hombres. Ikki bufó. Mime decidió ignorarlo tajantemente y ordenarle una cerveza para comenzar la noche.


	2. Chupete

**Disbelief at the last minute**.  
#2 | Chupete  
500 palabras.

* * *

En algún punto de la velada, el moreno había perdido la cuenta de las palabras que habían salido en verborrea de su boca, o de la cantidad de botellas que habían pasado por sus manos, o todo el líquido que había transcursado su garganta. El punto es que ahora su cabeza daba tantas vueltas que le daban ganas de reír. Realmente no podía decir del todo si lo estaba haciendo o no. Bien podía estar hablando tranquilamente con Mime o podría estar bailando encima de la barra de bebidas. Uno nunca sabe cuál de las dos opciones que se te ofrecen es la que realmente está sucediendo, sobretodo, teniendo en cuenta que no eres muy adepto al alcohol.

No era de mucha ayuda, tampoco, el que estuvieran en un lugar tan distante de su departamento. Mime simplemente había cogido un taxi, le había indicado directamente al oído las indicaciones, con la esperanza de que él no escuchara y finalmente le pagó por irse por una ruta que Ikki no pudiera memorizar. Ahora realmente no tenía escapatoria.

"Eres tan…"

Esas palabras habían abandonado sus labios. Pero no podía decir estando cien por ciento seguro si las había dicho a modo de retaría o si lo decía a modo de disculpa. Todo era un mar de confusión, no sabía si lo que estaba en sus manos era todavía una cerveza, si contenía la misma cantidad etílica en sí o si era algo completamente distinto, más fuerte, más estúpido todavía.

Ikki se recuerda a sí mismo bailando, esta vez debajo de la mesa y sosteniendo unas caderas completamente diferentes a lo que estaba acostumbrado, con el hecho de que sólo había estado con Esmeralda y quizás habían hecho algo de seducción, pero el aroma que sumergía su nariz era totalmente inequívoco: era un aroma prohibido.

Como sea, a su acompañante de cabellos pelirrojos no pareció importarle demasiado que le tomara de las caderas. Tampoco parecía importarle demasiado cuando sus labios habían descendido a los propios, ni cuando habían continuado descendiendo, y como un instinto despertado dentro de Ikki le decía que aquella piel era demasiado blanca para su gusto, y que le gustaría que más partes de su piel quedaran cercanas al color que sus cabellos expedían. Un poco de experimentación nunca hacía daño. Y cuando había quedado una pequeña acumulación de glóbulos rojos sobre aquella fina capa de piel, el instinto de Ikki supo su trabajo hecho y dejar el resto en manos del alcohol en su sistema. Después de que éste se fuera, cosas más importantes, como el sol, el tiempo y un poco de sonidos extranjeros de su cuarto se encargarían de hacerle pagar la factura completa.

De momento, sólo podría deleitarse con seguir alimentándose de aquella piel tan provocativa. Estaba seguro que comenzaba a alucinar sobre los puntos que había dejado en su hermosa piel. Se sentía a sí mismo una clase de Picasso admirando una obra cubista. Sentía que nada le pararía.

Y entonces, el reloj despertador sonó.


	3. Equivocación

**Disbelief at the last minute**.  
#3 | Equivocación  
500 palabras.

* * *

Cuando Ikki logró abrir los ojos, las luces no eran menos brillantes, ni sus oídos eran clementes con su cabeza, que parecía repentinamente más receptiva a lo concerniente a su alrededor. Cuando por fin se adaptó a lo crudo, que resultaba realmente la parte más difícil de su reciente situación, pudo notar que donde yacía era una cama. Y que no era desconocida. De hecho, muy terroríficamente, recordaba haber estado en ella varias ocasiones en su vida, y no creía que la misma situación se hubiese inusitado cuando había tocado dicho lugar de descanso.

Se levantó repentinamente, arrepintiéndose de inmediato. Si su cabeza se quejaba minutos antes por el inexistente brillo que provenía de las ventanas, definitivamente lo estaba desafiando a tirarse de un barranco para ver si así era más fácil la vida. Se volvió a recostar sobre la almohada, e intentó unir puntos.

Pequeños retazos de lo ocurrido la noche anterior volvían a su memoria, y no eran cosas que le hubieran gustado hacer. Muy para su mala fortuna. Recordaba, ¡oh cielos! ¡Qué recordaba! ¿En qué estuvo pensando en esos momentos? ¿En qué pudo haber pensado cuando…?

—Veo que estás consciente ahora, Kido —dijo quien menos quería ver en esos momentos entrando en la habitación, con una bandeja en sus manos y dentro de esta lo que Ikki dedujo sería un desayuno un tanto ligero, con un poco de ácido acetilsalicílico, bicarbonato de sodio y ácido cítrico reducidos a polvo y nombrados  _Alka-Seltzer_ —. Buena cuba la que te diste anoche.

Ikki no respondió de inmediato. Apenas sus ojos captaron vista de Mime, sabía que había algo mal con éste. Y lo decía principalmente porque lo único que podía ver de su cuello era que estaba siendo cubierto por una linda bufanda acorde a su vestimenta. Ikki sabía por qué escondía su cuello, aunque todo el panorama que en su mente comenzaba formarse bien podía ser una equivocación. A final de cuentas, sabía que hubo un punto en el que su mente decidió que era demasiado y optó darle tregua, dejándole inconsciente. Bendita resistencia al alcohol aquella que le había salvado de hacer más estupideces de las que ya había cometido. Y vaya que recordaba una gran parte de las estupideces que había cometido.

—Tienes nueve horas antes de que la misa comience,  _lover boy_. Así que no te preocupes por ella, todavía tienes tiempo para recomponerte.

Las palabras de Mime no lograban reconfortarlo en lo absoluto. Si algo, le entraban por una oreja, cruzaban dolorosamente su cabeza, y salían por la otra. Qué difícil lidiar con una bomba dentro de tu cráneo como la que Ikki tenía en esos momentos, pero la realidad realmente ameritaba la situación, y a él no le gustaba el panorama que se le presentaba.

—Hay que… olvidar lo que sucedió ayer, ¿no te parece? —su voz sonaba dos tonos más baja, y aparentemente cada vez que abría y cerraba la boca, la sentía pastosa. Mime sólo pudo atinar a asentir lentamente, concorde.


	4. Unión

**Disbelief at the last minute**.  
#4 | Unión  
500 palabras

* * *

Tardó algo más que una hora dentro de la tina de su departamento para recomponerse. Estuvo observando a la nada durante un buen rato, y quizá hubiera sido lo mejor si sólo hubiese estado con el propósito de relajarse por el hecho de que ya se casaba, y no por lo que estaba pasando en su mente referente a la noche anterior.

Ikki no dudaba que estuvo realmente drogado el día anterior. Tampoco dudaba que todavía hubiera cantidades inhóspitas de alcohol en su sangre, y que tardaría más de un baño largo para removerlas de ahí. Lo que sí dudaba era que pensamientos coherentes hubieran estado dentro de su cabeza cuando creyó que sería una buena idea comenzar a besar a su mejor amigo una noche antes de la boda.

Por la forma en la que su cuerpo reaccionaba, podía tener la consciencia limpia de que no hizo nada con Mime más allá de devorar su boca y destrozar su cuello, lo cual hasta cierto punto lo tenía aliviado y mortificado. Realmente, ¿qué carajos pasó por su cabeza? ¿A qué maldita "voz" siguió estando dopado?

Hundir su nariz dentro del rango de alcance del agua no era una respuesta que le ayudara con su actual conflicto. Ni tampoco evitar mirar el reloj que colgaba del otro lado de la habitación diciéndole que no tenía el tiempo del mundo para suicidarse con aguas con sales agregadas y de temperaturas recomendadas sólo para instancias terapéuticas.

Echarse para atrás no era una opción muy tangible en su actual estado, y realmente no quería morir de una forma tan patética. Menos teniendo la oportunidad de hacerse de que nada sucedió y que podría tener una relación perfecta, una esposa perfecta y, en algún punto de su vida, unos hijos perfectos, los que querrían mucho a su tío Mime y…

…y una mentira tan hipócrita la que su inconsciente le hacía repetirse, ¿huh?

Para su buena fortuna, la ceremonia no había durado eternidades como esperaba que fuera. Cuando Esmeralda había llegado al recinto, sintió que habían reemplazado a su prometida por un ángel, su rostro cubierto con un velo que le cubría los ojos de descubrir las atrocidades que Ikki cometió estando no consciente de ello. Realmente, el mundo no era merecedor de ella, su inocencia, su pureza.

Mime también se había presentado. Ikki no sabía cómo, pero notó positivamente que había logrado cubrir su cuello a tiempo. Después de todo, lo que sucedió la noche anterior, si alguien más llegaba a enterarse, serían ambos perjudicados, él uniéndose con alguien más y con Mime… bueno, ese no era el punto realmente. ¿O sí?

La pequeña celebración después de la ceremonia fue encantadora. Habían decidido rentar un lugar lleno de naturaleza, alejado un tanto de la ciudad y con una vista preciosa. Esmeralda había optado por quitarse tan estorboso vestido y decidido que podría estar con ropa normal por un rato.

Lo más triste de la celebración, por muy buena que resultara: nadie atrapó el ramo.


	5. Página

**Disbelief at the last minute**.  
#5 | Página  
500 palabras.

* * *

Esmeralda estaba tan ensimismada leyendo un artículo que venía en su revista que Ikki hubiera deseado tomarle una foto en ese preciso momento. Realmente, era encandilante.

Decidió concentrarse mejor en su propia lectura, vamos, que él no era de las personas que comían ansias. Él era alguien muy paciente… para casi todo, al menos. Entendía que un viaje requería demasiadas cosas a tomar en cuenta, que no era posible teleportarse y, de esa forma, podría llegar inmediatamente al lugar que le gustaría. Sin embargo, necesitaba poner también de su parte para que el viaje fuese menos ajetreado. Si tenía suerte, quizás y la luna de miel podría ser más lenta.

― ¿Te encuentras bien, Ikki? ―preguntó la chica a su lado. Le observó, sus ojos brillaban llenos de preocupación, e Ikki no podía hacer nada más que observarla maravillado. Se acercó a ella y le besó la nariz, después hizo con su mano un gesto de quitarle importancia.

―No es nada, sólo… pensaba en todo el trabajo que podría acumularse.

Escuchó una carcajada venir de su esposa (se escuchaba muy raro llamarle así, pero también se sentía maravillado de poder hacerlo), y notó cómo le observaba como si fuera un viejo chiste.

―Eres un trabajólico. Realmente no sé por qué me casé contigo ―después de unos segundos más de quedársele viendo, su sonrisa se hizo más grande, y él estaba de acuerdo con ella, en parte. ¿Qué hizo para merecerla?―. Sólo disfruta la luna de miel, es una semana. No te morirás por descansar una semana. Esto es un descanso que te mereces bastante.

Ikki gruñó un poco. ―Eso lo dices porque allá en Suecia el trabajo es más piadoso con los trabajadores. ―pudo notar cómo su esposa le sonreía traviesa, y casi pudo advertir que su glamour angelical parecía volver al que le había hecho maldades de niños.

― _Ja, ja, min älskling_. Lo que digas. Al menos mi lengua natal no tiene formas gramaticales tan ridículas ni tantos contadores específicos.

Ikki se fingió ofendido. ―Oye, aunque no te lo parezca, esos contadores son muy útiles, y no te burles de las formas gramaticales, que tú las usas mejor que yo.

Esmeralda se encogió de hombros, como si lo que el otro hubiera dicho fuera de gran importancia y ella no pudiera hacer nada para modificarlo. En cierta forma, lo era, y eso le hacía sentirse con más confianza. Se rio de nuevo, y antes de que Ikki le dijera que no podía, se acercó a él y le robó un beso. Recordaba que durante su noviazgo, Ikki era muy reservado en lo que se refería a contacto de pareja, pero ahora que estaban casados suponía que un poco de acción propia no sería mal visto.

Se sintió agradecida cuando le sintió devolver el beso. Con sus brazos le rodeó el cuello, mientras dejaba abandonado a su libro en uno de los asientos.

Por la mente de Ikki, mientras tanto, pasaba su despedida de soltero. Y los labios de Mime.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas: Sé que esto es un poco OOC de parte de Esmeralda, pero también reconsideremos unos cuantos puntos:
> 
> β En el canon sólo aparece por 5 minutos, y aunque es cierto que en esos 5 minutos era una bola de preocupación, no nos dice demasiado de su personalidad. Decidí explorar un poco, y darle un toque más de alguien inquieta, eso le ayudaría a mantenerse al tanto con Ikki.
> 
> β Sé que viene de la Isla de la Reina Muerte, y sé que esta se encuentra en... si no mal recuerdo los episodios de ayer, en el plano ecuatorial. Necesito una excusa para que se conocieran además de "Ikki viaja para obtener la armadura". Pensé que si le hacía sueca le daba quizá una... una buena razón para ser amiga tanto de Mime como de Ikki (no, esto no es parte de mis obsesiones... aunque lo parezca.)
> 
> β Necesito que Esmeralda le responda a Ikki, para que se gane un poco de personalidad, y esto me parecía perfecto.
> 
> β Ja, ja, min älskling: sí, sí, querido.
> 
> Ahora sí, creo que es todo.
> 
> ―gem―


	6. Añoranza

**Disbelief at the last minute**.  
#6 | Añoranza  
500 palabras.

* * *

Cuando llegaron a la costa era tan tranquilo que no podía relajarse.

No es que no le gustara el sonido que hacía el oleaje, ni que no disfrutara la compañía de su esposa. Es sólo que no podía realmente estar relajado con tanta tranquilidad a su alrededor, debía haber un equilibrio, y él estaba dispuesto a brindarlo  _aunque eso le tomara su sanidad mental_.

Esmeralda le dijo que eso era una ridiculez, y que dejara de estresarse innecesariamente. Eso no lo dejó satisfecho, así que se permitió estresarse un poco y quejarse de lo pacífico que era el sitio, y que la próxima vez que quisiera tomar vacaciones, no dejaría que Mime y Esmeralda la escogieran sin decirle el destino sino hasta que estaban dentro del carro.

Regresar a Europa pareció devolverle a Esmeralda toda aquella pasión por la vida que había perdido en Japón. No que fuese muy callada, ni que fuese deprimida, pero todo aquello que le hacía reír, le hacía sonreír o le alegraba, parecía tan falso que Ikki nunca supo cómo podría ayudarla.

Recuerda que la primera vez que la vio. Hace ya muchos años, estaba ahí al lado de su padre, acompañándolo como el hijo mayor, en su primer viaje de negocios. No le interesaban por supuesto, los oficios que hacía su padre, parecían tan aburridos y burocráticos (aparte de que el puesto de Nanahikari no le hacía mucha gracia), y había decidido irse a explorar el alrededor, sin salirse del área.

Ese mismo día, había descubierto que los hombres con los que su padre hacía negocios tenían hijos de su misma edad, y que estaban tan entusiasmados por dichos negocios como él. Durante su primer viaje, sólo había visto a Mime. Le había dicho que su voz era tan dulce y sus rasgos tan femeninos que parecía niña, a pesar de saber que no lo era. Él le nombró una cosa rara en un idioma que no reconocía, y que años después supuso que sería "idiota."

Fue así durante al menos otros dos viajes más, hasta que las personas con las que su padre hacía negocios decidieron que estaba muy lejos y se fueron a Japón, lo cual le parecía mucho mejor a Ikki, si alguien le preguntaba. Tenía acceso indefinido al único niño que no se le acercaba por su padre, y que no se le alejaba por su apariencia.

Cuando se mudaron, fue que le vio hablándole bajito y asegurándole que estaba bien, y que ella se adaptaba fácilmente. La niña rubia y Mime parecían tan unidos que a Ikki le daba envidia, y tenía ganas de pasar más tiempo con su amigo.

Ver a la niña rubia, hoy en día, cantando en la lejanía una nana en un idioma que medianamente entiende, le hace querer que ese momento dure para siempre, y que sus pensamientos no se acaben cuando apaguen las luces y se vayan a dormir.

Ahora la niña rubia ya no le daba envidia, pero seguía extrañando a Mime.


	7. Grito

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Insinuación de Non-Con.

**Disbelief at the last minute**.  
#7 | Grito  
500 palabras.

* * *

Ikki sabía que no dormiría durante su primera noche de matrimonio. No, no es porque supiera que Esmeralda deseara tomar las cosas un paso más adelante.

Así que no se molestó en intentar dormir, y estuvo esperando el momento hasta que la rubia gritara en sueños.

Ikki tuvo que despertarle lo más rápidamente posible, teniendo especial cuidado de ser suave al tocar su hombro, y de no ser muy brusco con ella. Difícilmente se imaginaba a sí mismo reconfortando a alguien, pero por alguna razón, siempre sabía cómo tranquilizar a Esmeralda.

No era tan bueno en eso como Mime, lo admitía, pero su trabajo era bastante decente.

―Tranquila, tranquila. Todo está bien ya… ya estarás bien. Sólo fue un sueño, Shhh, Shhh.

Con una mano le recorría la espalda buscando apaciguarle, mientras la otra la acunaba en su pecho. Dejó que llorara por unos cuantos minutos hasta poder tranquilizarse. Temía que algo así pasara la primera noche, así que estuvo preparado. Recuerda una vez, cuando ya se habían mudado a Japón, y que no había visto a la chica por lo que eran ya semanas. Mime no le quería decir lo que le había pasado, decía que no lo quería ver cometer una estupidez. En aquél tiempo Mime y Esmeralda salían, después de aquél incidente dejaron de hacerlo.

Cuando Ikki se había enterado de lo que había sucedido, quiso matar al  _culpable_  de ello. Ahora, con la sabiduría de la edad, y un poco de sarcasmo, pensaba que el nombre le quedaba como anillo al hombre.

No estaba seguro de en qué momento se había dormido. Cuando abrió los ojos y notó todo lo que había a su alrededor, Esmeralda no estaba ahí. Supuso que estaría en el baño, o en la cocina.

Ikki no la encontró en ninguno de los dos lugares, en vez, salió y la encontró hablando con un vecino. Arqueó una ceja. No recordaba que hubiera gente en aquél sitio. Se acerca a ambos y le saluda formalmente, con el poco sueco que recuerda. El hombre le responde, y Esmeralda le agradece a este por su ayuda, mientras se dirigía dentro de la cabaña y comenzaba a preparar su desayuno.

Su esposo se fue detrás de ella, no sin antes hacerle una cabeceada al otro hombre y despidiéndose.

Esmeralda se encontraba partiendo unas papas, e Ikki se encontraba callado, observándola. Parecía tan concentrada que el otro no sabía qué podía decirle al respecto. Parecía también a punto de quebrarse. Se encontraba mucho en su respiración, y en no cortarse con el cuchillo. Ikki se acercó un par de pasos más, y entonces pareció darse cuenta de que él se encontraba en la misma habitación que ella.

―Yo… anoche…

―No es necesario que digas nada. ―extendió sus brazos, y aunque Esmeralda pareció no querer aceptarlos, pero después de unos segundos se dejó rodear por su esposo. Respiró hondo, y tembló varias veces. Lentamente, alzó sus brazos y también comenzó a abrazarlo―. Está bien, nada te puede dañar.


	8. Caja

**Disbelief at the last minute**.  
#8 | Caja  
500 palabras.

* * *

Los primeros tres días fueron duros para Ikki. De alguna forma, el matrimonio había revivido los traumas de Esmeralda, traumas que ella creía haber borrado de su memoria. Como Esmeralda solía dormir en la misma casa que Mime, éste le avisaba cada que Esmeralda tenía un ataque. Durante el último par de años no le había dicho nada al respecto, así que asumió que simplemente ya habría superado… eso.

Era difícil asimilar que sucedió, pero Ikki suponía que ignorarlo o no querer creerlo lo haría menos real, así que se había resignado a ello, y había apoyado en todo lo que pudo a Esmeralda. Supuso que eso fue lo que le hizo cercano a ella, lo que, de alguna extraña forma le hizo enamorarse de ella.

Por primera vez en todo el viaje, revisó su celular, y notó que tenía dos llamadas perdidas de su mejor amigo. Sintiéndose mal por ello, decidió marcarle de inmediato. Escuchó cómo el otro tomaba el celular al segundo tono.

― ¿Ikki? Ah, qué bueno que contestas. Creí que estarías ocupado con Esmeralda.

El otro intentó suprimir una risa al escuchar la forma en la que le recibía su amigo. Negó con la cabeza un par de veces, y cuando recordó que el otro no podía verlo chasqueó la lengua.

―No es eso, simplemente olvidé que había tecnología en este mundo. El pueblo es bastante tranquilo, hay más animales que personas. Es hermoso.

―Genial, ya necesitabas vacaciones. Tal vez deberías usar los beneficios de tu apellido y sacarle provecho.

Ikki rodó los ojos. No quería admitirlo, pero había extrañado su voz. De alguna forma era tranquilizador saber que no había nada raro entre ellos después de… sí, eso. Escuchó a Mime toser un par de veces del otro lado de la línea, y se disculpó por haberse distraído. Mime se burló de él y le dijo sordo de cuatro formas diferentes antes de continuar.

― ¿No ha tenido Esmeralda problemas con el matrimonio?

Ikki sabía a lo que se refería. En realidad, no sabe por qué no lo había pensado antes, cuando apenas seguían planeando la ceremonia y esas cosas, y por qué estaba tan enfadado consigo mismo de recordarlo apenas, siendo algo que le tuvo preocupado y mortificado durante años.

―Creo que… creo que se está forzando a no tenerlos. Por mi parte, está bien esperar. No puedo imaginarme lo que tuvo que pasar, sobretodo siendo quien fue. Es decir, podría imaginármelo de cualquier persona que no conoce o no conocemos pero…

…viniendo de alguien que conocía, o que  _creyó conocer_ , era difícil de asimilar. Mime musitó algo e Ikki lo tomó como que le daba la razón. Vio a Esmeralda a través de la ventana, estaba conversando con el mismo vecino. El hombre parecía afable, y a través de sus ojos vidriosos se notaba toda la sabiduría que los años le dieron.

―Todos llevamos nuestra caja de secretos con nosotros, Ikki, supongo que Esmeralda nunca pudo saberlo ―Ikki no podía negar sus palabras.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NADA DE ESTO ESTABA PLANEADO EN LA TRAMA ORIGINAL. Obviamente no había escrito nada, sólo tenía un par guardados para decirme "Oye, aquí ya te estoy dando ventaja, ponete a escribir, joder." No había funcionado, por supuesto, pero me ayudaba a saber que todavía tenía planes para Ikki/Mime y que no abandonaría el fandom nunca, pero esto se está volviendo más Ikki/Esmeralda (lo cual personalmente no me importa, la adoro a más no poder), y siento que ahora con todo el transfondo que le he agregado a Esmeralda y su pasado oscuro, el resto de la trama será difícil de manejar.
> 
> But whatevs, la obra debe continuar.
> 
> ―gem―


	9. Mascota

**Disbelief at the last minute**.  
#9 | Mascota  
500 palabras.

* * *

Ikki estaba acostumbrado a ver a Esmeralda en su mismo vestido roja con estampado de flores. A veces le cambiaba el color, o usaba jeans y una camisa idéntica al vestido que tenía, pero no cambiaba mucho de ropa. No era una mujer muy estética, de querer gastar miles de yenes en una sola idea al centro comercial, o de ir al centro comercial. Por eso estuvo papando moscas cuando le había visto con el vestido de boda.

Aquél día traía puesto un vestido blanco, sencillo. El vecino que amablemente había estado cerca de ellos, se lo había regalado, diciendo que le perteneció a su hija, y que deseaba que lo tuviera. Esmeralda le había agradecido infinitamente, y se la había pasado todo el día en el pastizal, con las vacas.

Estuvo observándola durante un par de horas. Esmeralda se quedaba viéndolas, y sonriéndoles, y se reía cada que mugían, como si pudiera entenderles.

Ikki no la había visto tan feliz como en aquél momento, supuso que se debía a la conexión inmediata con la naturaleza que debía sentir; no había mucha fauna que digamos en Japón, y según recordaba, los animales sólo se quedaban en los pueblos en temporadas cálidas. Se regresaban al bosque cuando el invierno comenzaba. No comprendía mucho el por qué eso entristecía a las personas, pero supuso que con tan poca gente viviendo por ahí, era lo que les mantenía cuerdos.

― ¡Ikki! ―le gritó la chica desde la distancia. Se había quedado pensando que no se había dado cuenta de que la chica llevaba tiempo hablándole, y quizá seguiría siendo así de no ser porque finalmente su tren de pensamientos había pasado. Observó cómo movía una mano y le pedía que se acercara. El nipón rodó los ojos, pero después de unos segundos en los que ella hiciera como que tenía hilos que lo atraían, se acercó, y casi al instante, Esmeralda comenzó a correr hacia el bosque. Tardó un par de segundos de esprintar para poder alcanzarla, y cuando por fin se paró le observó maquiavélica―. Observa ―le dijo. Se giró a ver al montón de vacas, y comenzó a hacer lo que parecían ser unos gritos. Después de unos segundos Ikki se dio cuenta que eran cánticos, y que por alguna extraña razón parecían atraer a las vacas.

― ¿Qué es eso?

Esmeralda le vio, sonriendo. ―La voz de la naturaleza.  _Kulning_. Los antiguos la usaban para comunicarse y a traer a los animales, para cantar victoria, para agradecer a los dioses nórdicos. Este es un canto para atraer a vacas. ¿No es hermoso?

Ikki asintió ausentemente, mientras la observaba acariciar a las vacas y decirles lo bellas que eran.

De repente, un pensamiento atacó su cabeza.

― ¿Mime también puede hacer eso?

Esmeralda arqueó una ceja, después comenzó a reír de él. ―El canto de los hombres se denomina de otra forma, y no es el mismo estilo que el Kulning, es… mucho más rudo, y parece más que la pelea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esto fue un descuido mío, pero los hombres sí pueden hacer Kulning, es sólo que como ellos no se encargan de los ganados y esas cosas (tareas denominadas a las mujeres, ya know) no es común ver a un hombre cantarle a los becerros.
> 
> ―gem―


	10. Caricia

**Disbelief at the last minute**.  
#10 | Caricia  
500 palabras.

* * *

El quinto día, Esmeralda se veía particularmente nerviosa. Ikki no quiso preguntarle qué era lo que le sucedía, simplemente dejaría que ella le dijera si quería, y de alguna forma, sabía que terminaría enterándose de qué era lo que la acomplejaba. Estaba relacionado con él, sino, ¿entonces por qué se encontraba tan callada?

Pasadas las nueve de la noche, salió de bañarse y se encontró con que se encontraba sentada en la cama, balanceando nerviosa sus pies. Se acercó a ella, todavía con la toalla secándose muy superficialmente el cabello, y le besó la frente. Eso la hizo todavía encogerse en su lugar.

― ¿Te sucede algo? ―inquirió al observarla temblar ligeramente.

La escuchó musitar algo rápidamente en sueco, y arqueó una ceja. Esmeralda estaba completamente consciente de que no le había entendido, menos con su falta de estudio en el sueco (mas no quiere decir que no haya intentado con todos los medios estudiar el idioma), e Ikki decidió que no valía la pena preguntarle qué era lo que sucedía. Se sentó a su lado, y le pasó un brazo por los hombros.

Esmeralda tomó su mano y comenzó a trazar círculos en el dorso de esta, primero era buscando tranquilizarse, y luego intentando sentirse menos desconfiada. El nipón no volvió a comentar al respecto, y dejó que se tranquilizara. Después de un par de minutos así, en silencio, se quitó la toalla y la lanzó a alguna parte de la habitación. Esmeralda parecía todavía más nerviosa con ello.

Lentamente, y mordiéndose un labio, se levantó de su asiento y se posicionó en frente de Ikki. Este la miró extrañado, pero se acercó un poco al ver que la chica no planeaba avanzar. Después de darse cuenta de que él se había movido, se acercó despacio y comenzó a besarlo. Ikki le respondió el beso casi de inmediato, acercándola a él.

Dándose cuenta de que era una posición bastante incómoda para su esposa, decidió deshacerse de su equilibrio y tumbarla a la cama. Eso la descolocó por un segundo, e Ikki casi temió haber abierto viejas heridas. Se regresó a devorar su boca casi de inmediato, así que supuso que esta vez podía estar seguro de que no le lastimaría si finalmente avanzaba lo que tanto había querido hacer.

Con una mano, le quitó despacio el vestido, mientras acariciaba su muslo y notaba cómo la rubia le rodeaba la cintura con sus piernas. Al inicio creyó que la chica gritaría apenas pasara algo, pero parecía reaccionar completamente normal a toda la situación. Quiso ser suave con ella, casi sentía como si con un solo error pudiese destruir lo que le había costado años de amistad y buena fe en reconstruir. Pero Esmeralda había insistido en que quería que marcara su piel, en que no fuera suave. En que la hiciese olvidarse del mundo por un segundo.

Y ahora que veía su figura durmiente, no podía sino recordar cómo las caderas de Mime eran más grandes, a comparación de Esmeralda.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Creo que estoy medianamente satisfecha con este Drabble. JURO que va a haber Ikki/Mime... en algún punto, aunque no estoy muy segura de cuándo. Agregué cosas a Esmeralda, para darle personalidad, y para no hacerla más que un personaje secundario, pero ahora no estoy muy segura de que hacerlo haya sido bueno para la idea inicial que tenía... ya veremos cómo surge el resto de la historia.
> 
> ―gem―


	11. Silla

**Disbelief at the last minute**.  
#11 | Silla  
500 palabras.

* * *

Mime llegó a su departamento aquella tarde en un horario relativamente temprano. A diferencia del resto de la semana, ese día había sido bastante relajado, algo que apreciaba completamente. Aprovechando su exceso de tiempo libre, había decidido hacer las compras para el resto de la semana. No todos los días tenía tiempo para cocinar mucho, pero al menos quería asegurarse de tener arroz para todos los días de la semana, por si llegaba a necesitarlo.

Después de dejar las cosas en la alacena, decidió darse un respiro y observar a su alrededor. Su departamento estaba pulcramente ordenado, y casi se sentía bruto al pensar que la razón de eso era a que no tenía ganas de comprar muchos muebles.

Escuchó a su celular timbrar, y arqueando una ceja, lo sacó de su bolsillo. Atendió sabiendo de antemano que se trataba de Ikki. ¿Quién más le hablaría de la nada?

―Mime Folkensen, ¿qué ocupas?

―El avión está por despegar, Esmeralda dijo que estaba emocionada por verte. Aprovecho que está dormida para pedirte, ¿si podrías venir a recogernos al aeropuerto?

Mime observó a la mesa frente a él. Con la mano que tenía libre, jugueteó con el centro de mesa que tenía (un pequeño jarrón con una todavía más pequeña flor de plástico). Después de pensárselo unos segundos, sonrió.

―No tenía idea de que me extrañaras tanto, Kido. Si quieres verme, no es necesario que uses a Esmeralda como excusa.

Casi pudo escuchar cómo el cerebro de Ikki le gritaba diez mil groserías. Estaba obviamente satisfecho con su resultado. Después de unos segundos, lo escuchó gruñir, estaba casi seguro de que la única razón por la que no había comenzado a llamarle idiota es porque Esmeralda estaba dormida a su lado. Oh, era un ángel. Se aseguraría de comprarle algo bonito ahora que su cumpleaños se aproximaba.

―Iré al aeropuerto cuando sea la hora. De momento, disfruten su vuelo y no devuelvas lo que sea que les den.

―Adiós a ti también, Folkensen.

―Oh, pero si mi nombre lo escupes como si fuera ácido. ¿Suecia no fue de tu gusto?

Observó mentalmente cómo el otro rodaba los ojos.

―Sólo he ido tres veces en mi vida, y en ninguna fue tan tranquilo como ahora.

Mime se encogió de hombros, no le interesaba que el otro no pudiera verle.

―Es hora de irme ahora sí, Kido. O te quitarán el aparato, como en la escuela.

Antes de que pudiera decirle que parara de bromear, Mime cerró la tapa de su celular y rio maliciosamente. Nada para alegrarse el día que amargárselo a Ikki. Con el paso de los años había desarrollado una extraña necesidad por molestar al otro, y en respuesta había comenzado a responderle menos. Mientras tanto, Esmeralda linda como siempre, le pedía que dejara de molestarlo. Aun cuando Mime sabía claramente que ella también adoraba molestarle justo como él lo hacía, sólo que para proteger a su imagen decía lo contrario.

Oh, en verdad estaban hecho el uno para el otro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La experiencia y mi hermana me han enseñado, que el nombre de Mime como está en este fic es correcto. Me da flojera poner un enlace, pero dejen intento explicarme.
> 
> ¿Hay visto la típica de "soy Thor, hijo de Odín"? Oh, bueno, el nombre es básicamente eso. Ahí es Mime... hijo de Folken (because, you know, el nombre de su padre era Folken... y eso). Aunque puede que esté erróneo, al menos me gusta tener la certeza de que sé de lo que hablo... medianamente.
> 
> A los hijos se les nombraba con el nombre de sus padres, y a las hijas se les hacía lo mismo con el nombre de las madres y se quedaba "Blabla hij de blabla" por decir de alguna forma su nombre.
> 
> Y ya. Es todo, babye.
> 
> ―gem―


	12. Árbol

**Disbelief at the last minute**.  
#12 | Árbol  
500 palabras.

* * *

Al llegar al aeropuerto, se sentó en una banca cerca del área de arribo y se quedó leyendo correos que tenía acumulados en el celular y que en aquellos momentos parecían ser lo único que lo salvaría de su aburrimiento. Bendita gente que todavía usa Outlook.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que una de las bocinas anunciara que "Vuelo 1584 con arribo de Suecia" se hiciera sonar y suspirando de alivio, dejó su móvil y se acercó al área donde gente salía a trompicones por una puerta.

Tardó un par de minutos en reconocer tanto a Ikki como a Esmeralda. La segunda dejó sus maletas atrás y corrió a abrazarle efusivamente. Ikki tomó las maletas de ambos (rodando los ojos, cabe destacar) y con una lentitud no digna de él, se acercó a ambos y le dio un saludo con la cabeza.

― ¿Qué ocurre, Kido? ¿No me extrañaste acaso?

―Cállate Folkensen.

―Yo también te quiero, Kido.

Mime comenzó a alejarse y Esmeralda se fue caminando a su par. Después de darse cuenta de que su esposo era el que hacía todo el trabajo, se disculpó levemente y tomó las maletas que le correspondían.

―Al inicio realmente sopesé la idea de rentarles un taxi, pero recordé que me salía diez veces más barato conducir yo mismo. Y mira que encontrarme con tu típica cara de amargado no es una linda recompensa, ¿sabes, Kido?

Ikki soltó un gruñido que Mime tomó como un asentimiento.

Llegaron a su casa un par de horas después. Esmeralda comenzaba a hablarle sobre lo que vieron en el pequeño pueblo. Este sólo tenía unos cuantos habitantes, y había al menos tres veces los animales que había de equivalencia en humanos. Mime sonrió vagamente al imaginarse el lugar. Esmeralda luego comenzó a hablarle sobre cómo había practicado un poco de Kulning y que sorprendentemente las vacas habían respondido a su llamado.

―Hace mucho que no lo investigo, ¿recuerdas el nombre del canto para hombres? ―inquirió la chica mientras pasaban al lado de uno de los enormes árboles de la casa.

―Hmmm… era Hollerig, ¿no? No sé, en Noruega no hacemos eso.

Se encogió de hombros. Dejaron las maletas en el Hall y después de eso Esmeralda dijo que quería probar un par de recetas que le había enseñado el anciano con el que habían convivido en su estancia en Suecia, recetas que había olvidado, y les dijo que podrían esperar de mientras en el patio. Ambos se encogieron de hombros frente a su ahínco de sacarlos de la cocina, pero no protestaron y se salieron al patio. Hacía un buen día, y no había mucho trabajo pendiente, algo que internamente agradecía Ikki, no se imaginaba a sí mismo llegar recién a Japón y enterarse que debía mil reportes.

Ahora que se ponía a pensarlo, hacer mil reportes en ese mismo instante le ayudaría a estresarse un poco. Sin estrés que le calara en la espalda, no se sentía bien. Ah, debía dejar de pensar mucho. Ya.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No estoy realmente segura si la gente en Noruega hace Kulning/Hollering o no, pero parecía simplemente algo de Suecia, así que lo dejé de esa forma. Igual, si estoy equivocada, siempre puedo volver a venir algún otro día a burlarme de lo tonta que fui, ¿no?
> 
> Edit: En Noruega sí practican el Kulning/Hollering (y de hecho el origen es de Noruega, pero shush), sólo que no en todas partes (creo).
> 
> ―gem―


	13. Fantasía

**Disbelief at the last minute**.  
#13 | Fantasía  
500 palabras.

* * *

Ikki despertó a mitad de la noche sobresaltado.

Abriendo alerta los ojos, soltó un gran exhalo y observó a su lado. Esmeralda dormía apacible. Al menos no había tenido pesadillas como creía que era la razón por la que se despertaba. Menos mal nada malo le ocurría a Esmeralda. Casi se podía escuchar a sí mismo diciendo 'Okagesamade.'

Se sentó y se pasó una mano por la cara, de ahí fue alargando el recorrido hasta que cruzó por todo su rostro. No podía estar del todo seguro de la hora, debido a que no tenía un reloj despertador además de su móvil, lo cual no servía de mucho. Soltó un suspiro y observó a la oscuridad por lo que le pareció fueron horas.

Todo bien. Tardó al menos otros veinte segundos en darse cuenta de que había algo raro con el ambiente, aunque no podía estar del todo seguro de qué era exactamente.

Hasta que se reacomodó. Abrió los ojos con sorpresa, sintió cómo su respiración se cortaba. No estaba pasándole por amor a…

Cerró los ojos tan rápido como los abrió. Vale, quizá sí estaba sucediendo pero quizá no es lo que creía que pasaba, ¿o sí?

Veamos, si no mal recordaba su sueño había sido… bastante raro, con muchas referencias a películas americanas y artistas pop de los cuales sólo había escuchado en toda su vida reputación de borracheras en Florita o como se le llame. Realmente no entendía cómo lo que sea que haya habido en su sueño fue lo que propició su actual dilema. Simplemente no lo entendía.

Tardó minutos y minutos, pero por alguna extraña razón no llegaba a una conclusión que le convenciera de que hubo algo malo con sus sueños, no recordaba nada excitante ni nada que… volvió a soltar otro suspiro. Dejó de pensar en sí mismo cuando sintió que Esmeralda se revolvía en sueños. Alarmado, se giró a verla. Afortunadamente, sólo había sido para reacomodarse y quedarse viendo al otro lado de la cama. Al menos, llevaban hasta ahora dos semanas de matrimonio sin incidentes mayores a los primeros tres días, y eso era algo que le sentaba de maravilla.

De repente un pequeño trozo de la última escena de sus sueños regresó a su memoria, y sintió cómo un balde de agua helada cruzaba por su espalda al ver quién era el personaje principal de ello.

No. Podía. Ser.

Es que… simplemente no podía… no le cabía que fuera… es que…

Hundió su cabeza contra la almohada, y contó varios segundos hasta decidir que no podía respirar más dentro de la almohada y salir de ahí dentro. Quizá y al hacerlo la realidad no sería tan vergonzosa como lo era en aquéllos momentos.

Sin embargo…

El ver a su esposa, durmiendo tan apacible, tan tranquila a su lado, tan inocentemente le hacía creer que realmente había cometido un pecado imperdonable el haber soñado semejante barbaridad. Soltó un suspiro. Maldita sea con Mime Folkensen, maldito Mime Folkensen y su atractivo cuerpo.


	14. Pelota

**Disbelief at the last minute**.  
#14 | Pelota  
500 palabras.

* * *

Ikki evitó todo lo que pudo la presencia de su mejor amigo, aún dentro del trabajo. No se sentía satisfecho consigo mismo, deja de lado los extraños sueños que había estado teniendo desde hace poco más de una semana. Era cansado tener que pensar en lo que le diría a Esmeralda, deja de lado lo qué le diría al directamente involucrado en todo aquello.

Soltó un suspiro, decidió que podría tomarse un descanso del trabajo (aunque Esmeralda tuviera razón y fuera un trabajólico), y antes de que nadie pudiese comentarle nada al respecto, se encaminó afuera y comenzó a caminar sin rumbo por la calle. Por alguna extraña razón, no tuvo ninguna clase de accidente cuando se encaminó a la primera cafetería que tuvo disponible. Obviamente, tenía que ser Starbucks. Se encogió de hombros y se dirigió a la fila. Ordenó algo rápido (lo primero que sus ojos notaron en la pizarra) y procedió a sentarse a esperar.

Estaba tan ensimismado que no notó sino hasta que estuvo sentado frente a él al dueño de una mata inequívoca de cabellos naranja. Mime le saludó con un leve gesto de la cabeza.

—Si me dices que no estás aquí espiándome, me sorprendería —le saludó el noruego, Ikki arqueó una ceja, si algo, era él quien le estaba espiando al sentarse casi de inmediato a su lado. Rodó los ojos y aunque la idea de alejarse de él y dejarlo colgado era tentadora, no podía simplemente hacer eso. Había pagado por un Starbucks y un Starbucks es lo que recibiría, costara lo que le costara.

Mime pareció mosquearse por su aparente indiferencia. Se encogió de hombros y le sonrió. Ikki odió esa sonrisa.  
—Por otro lado, Esmeralda me llamó. Dijo que te notaba raro. ¿No hay nada que tengas que decirme?

—Nada importante —negó rápidamente con la cabeza, como si de alguna forma le ayudara a olvidarse de la razón por la que intentaba alejarse del otro. Soltó un suspiro, y agradeció cuando uno de los dependientes llegó con su orden. Mime le preguntó si podrían traerle lo mismo, a lo que le contestaron que tenía que ir primero a pagar a caja. Mime se levantó y le dijo rápidamente a Ikki un 'Espera un minuto' a lo que el nipón rodó los ojos y procedió a levantarse.  
Mime no tardó en alcanzarlo, siendo tan predecible como sólo él podía hacerlo.

—¿Se puede saber qué es lo que te pasa por la cabeza, Kido? No sólo Esmeralda está preocupada, yo también te veo extraño. Dímelo ahora. Vamos.

Ikki lo ojeó y sopesó la posibilidad de decirle lo que pasaba. Decírselo implicaba que el otro se burlara de él, que se lo dijera a Esmeralda, o inclusive que insistiera en que se explicara. ¿Por qué tendría que explicarse? Era simplemente algo tonto que pasaba, quizá deseaba a su mejor amigo, pero era algo pasajero. Algo originado por su despedida de soltero.

Se acercó al otro y presionó sus labios contra los de Mime.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En este caso, me tomé la palabra de inspiración en un sentido metafórico, aka., no dar pelota, ignorar. No sé si sea válido esto, pero estoy segura de que leí que no era necesario que la palabra se mencionase, de cualquier forma, lo hecho ya lo hice, y no planeo cambiarlo. Estoy muy orgullosa de este drabble como para modificarle nada. Y debo agregar, que después de 12 drabbles finalmente estoy llegando a la trama que sí estaba dentro de mis planes.
> 
> —gem—


	15. Pantalón

**Disbelief at the last minute**.  
#15 | Pantalón  
500 palabras.

* * *

Ikki no dejó que Mime le respondiera nada antes de comenzar a alejarse. Estaba seguro de que muchos transeúntes preguntarían qué es lo que había sucedido entre ellos dos, por qué Ikki había hecho lo que hizo. Hizo como que no escuchaba nada, y comenzó a sorber de su taza de Starbucks. Al menos el sabor que tenía le daba la seguridad de que no había malgastado (del todo) los casi 400 yenes que había utilizado para comprar la bebida.

Aunque no lo veía, tenía la certeza de que Mime estaba estupefacto, no es para menos. Después de todo, esperaba esa reacción de parte de él.

No le sorprendió que Mime no intentara conversar con él durante el trabajo. No era para menos. Al llegar a su casa, se topó con Esmeralda escribiendo en la computadora. Le sonrió y se acercó a ella. Esmeralda parecía un poco nerviosa por lo que sea que tuviera que decirle.

— ¿Cómo te fue en el trabajo?

—Me fue bastante bien. Nada interesante. ¿Qué hay de ti?

—Muy bien, hubo mucha gente en el hospital, pero nada nuevo —la chica se rio un poco y después se fue a servir un poco de arroz. Ikki le imitó el gesto y se sirvió él mismo una porción medianamente grande. Después de ello, se sentaron ambos y estuvieron un rato viendo televisión. Esmeralda conversaba de cualquier cosa e Ikki intentaba seguirle como podía. Cuando decidieron que ya era muy tarde ambos se fueron a su habitación, donde muy nerviosa, Esmeralda comenzó quitándose el pantalón. Extrañado y asustado por su actitud, el nipón le sonrió y le abrazó.

— ¿Todo bien? —preguntó. Esmeralda después de unos segundos negó con la cabeza—. ¿Qué sucede?

—Es sólo… es una posibilidad que le había comentado a Mime, y no quería preocuparte por ello —la actitud sospechosa de su esposa era todavía más extrañada, pero no replicó a ello. En vez de eso, comenzó a darle pequeños besos en el cuello, sintiendo cómo el cuerpo de Esmeralda temblaba con cada uno de ellos.

— ¿Entonces para qué preocuparte? Además, ¿es algo que te perjudique?

Casi sintió cómo la rubia se encogía entre sus brazos, y después de pensárselo unos segundos, se dio cuenta de que sus palabras podrían ser algo hirientes. Al darse cuenta de ello, comenzó a disculparse y la pegó aún más a su cuerpo. Esmeralda pareció agarrarse de él como último recurso, casi como si quisiera llorar.

—Esmeralda, dime, ¿qué ocurre? ¿Estás enferma? ¿Te duele algo?

—…no, ninguno de ellos. Pero temo que lo que discutí con Mime podría hacer que te enojaras.

Ikki arqueó una ceja. Lo único que podría haber discutido con el noruego que le hiciera sentir nada más que amor por ella, sería lo sucedido aquella tarde. Y en realidad, más que hacerlo enojarse le haría sentirse como un mal esposo.

—Nada de lo que digas podría hacer que me enojara contigo —aseguró.

Aquello pareció darle valor a Esmeralda. Soltó un suspiro y dijo:

—Estoy embarazada.


	16. Aventura

**Disbelief at the last minute**.  
#16 | Aventura  
500 palabras.

* * *

Contrario a lo que Esmeralda temió al inicio, Ikki se mostró bastante contento con la idea de tener un bebé, aunque apenas estuvieran iniciando su matrimonio, la idea de tener un niño le llenaba de una alegría que por ufano que sonara, no podía describir.

La asió en sus brazos y comenzó a decirle lo maravilloso que era lo que le decía, y del cómo eso le llenaba de dicha, y de cómo la amaba. Esmeralda se sintió mucho menos insegura, a pesar de que todavía no se terminaba de acostumbrar a la idea.

Estaba casi tan contenta que había decidido contárselo a Mime. El nipón alzó una ceja y la alegría que segundos antes lo llenaba fue rápidamente reemplazada por una extraña sensación de haber sido bañado con un balde de cubos de hielo. Una sensación que no le gustaba en lo absoluto.

—Tal vez mañana —intentó decirle mientras comenzaba a recostarse—. En el trabajo lo noté un poco cansado, debió llegar a su departamento y colapsado en el primer minuto que estuvo dentro.

Esmeralda arqueó una ceja. —Pero sí estuve hablando con él minutos antes de que llegaras —expresó la rubia completamente confundida. Ikki se encogió de hombros y le hizo señas para que se acostara con él.

—Yo estoy cansado, ¿está bien si podemos discutirlo mañana? Por favor —pocas eran las veces en las que Kido favores, así que sorprendida, Esmeralda asintió con la cabeza.

—Está bien. Sólo le enviaré un texto.

Al día siguiente, Ikki se encontraba admirando (quizá un poco sorprendido) el departamento de su mejor amigo. No es que no hubiera estado nunca ahí, pero por alguna razón se sentía todo diferente.

Ahora que se ponía a pensar en su comportamiento, quizá el repentino interés que tenía por el lugar se debía a que quería evitar a Mime. Pero al ser este el dueño de lugar, no podía. Observó cómo Esmeralda y Mime preparaban un estofado aparentemente típico de los países nórdicos.

Después de media hora de estar preparando la comida, Esmeralda dijo que debía irse, puesto que hubo una emergencia en el hospital y debería regresar al su puesto. Aquello no pareció molestar a Mime, lo cual ponía todavía más nervioso a Ikki, si es que eso ya era posible.

Se despidió de su esposa, no sin antes ofrecerse a llevarla por tercera vez, a lo que está le había dicho que podía conducir ella sola, sin necesidad de que nadie le ayudará. Obviamente el plan no funcionó, lo cual lo dejó solo con Mime. El pensamiento lo dejó atemorizado, por alguna razón.

—Lamento lo que ocurrió ayer —fue la primera excusa que salió de sus labios.

—Yo no —se encogió de hombros el otro, sabiendo perfectamente de lo que hablaba. Ikki arqueó una ceja.

— ¿Qué cosa?

—Eso mismo. Mira, Esmeralda ha sido casi como una hermana para mí desde… ya sabes, pero eso no quiere decir que tú seas sólo un amigo.

—Mime, yo no…

—No me amas, sólo deseas. No importa.


	17. Campo

**Disbelief at the last minute**.  
#17 | Campo  
500 palabras.

* * *

Ikki una vez escuchó decir de alguien, que el matrimonio era un campo minado. Que si se sobrevivía el primer año, sin problemas se sobrevivirían el resto de ellos. No estaba muy seguro de ello, ahora que llevaba menos de un mes y estaba siendo de todo menos fiel. Eso fue lo que se notó hacer, lo que de alguna forma no podía evitar, y que eventualmente tendría repercusiones terriblemente negativas en su matrimonio. Se lamentaba, y al mismo tiempo, no podía sino sentir cómo las caricias que su amigo de infancia le proporcionaba eran majestuosas.

—No le diré a Esmeralda, pero recuérdalo, Kido. No hay nada romántico en esto.

Ikki ni siquiera había pensado en que lo fuera, no encontraba la necesidad de que Mime se lo recordase. Asintió con la cabeza y rápidamente se dejó llevar por la forma en la que le acariciaba. Mime pareció satisfecho con sus respuestas, así que continuó proporcionándole más y más caricias.

Era su día libre, podía permitirse un poco de relajación.

Después del rápido rendezvous, ambos se alejaron uno del otro e hicieron como que realmente nada había sucedido. Era una sensación extraña, Ikki supuso, pero no comentó nada al respecto o mostró signos de inconformidad. Estaba conforme con lo que estaba obteniendo, y de alguna forma el otro parecía también estarlo.

Ikki se fue del departamento de su mejor amigo un par de horas después, justo cuando habían terminado una película de terror taiwanesa (la cual le pareció muy mala, y comentó su desagrado en voz alta, relatando lo falso que era cada detalle y cada efecto especial), y compró en el camino dangos que le daría a Esmeralda como postre.

El festival de Ohanami era el favorito de Esmeralda, precisamente porque podía comer todos los dangos que quisiera, especialmente si eran de colores extravagantes. Cuando eran novios, Ikki se permitía a veces gastar sumas extraordinarias de yenes meramente en dangos para sorprenderla.

Mime no era mucho de andar comiendo dangos, o cosas dulces en general, pero cuando le regalaba algo lo comía sin rechistar.

Llegó al departamento, y encontró a su esposa durmiendo en el sofá. Casi temiendo despertarla, cerró la puerta lo más silenciosamente posible. Supuso que debió quedarse dormida esperándolo. Ikki agradecía el gesto, pero no le agradaba la idea de que malcuidara su sueño (más de lo que hacía en el hospital) sólo por esperarlo.

Dejó los dangos en el frigorífico, quizá Esmeralda los encontrar en la mañana, sonriera y se los comiera mientras se apresuraba a tomar el tren bala para llegar al trabajo. De momento, sólo podía imaginar mundos maravillosos en los que Ikki no podía entrar, que no podía ver, pero que de alguna forma agradecía que la mantuviesen con pensamientos positivos. Le tomó cuidadosamente del sofá, apagó la televisión y aunque a paso lento, la llevó a la recámara principal, mientras escuchaba su respiración acompasada. Cuando estuvo en la cama, le quitó las pantuflas y le cubrió con las sábanas. Estaba hermosa.


	18. Zurdo

**Disbelief at the last minute**.  
#18 | Zurdo  
500 palabras.

* * *

Si había algo que Ikki odiaba hacer era estar lastimado. Eso le quitaba tiempo para trabajar o para trabajar, o para trabajar. Eso le hacía sentirse inútil, y no había un japonés cuerdo que quisiese ser inútil. Si así fuera, ¿entonces cómo le hacían para sobrevivir en un país tan grande poblacionalmente hablando?

Soltó un suspiro. Cerca de su departamento hubo recientemente una construcción, y como obviamente, él era un transeúnte descuidado, le tocó que le cayeran escombros en el brazo. El hombre que fungía de capataz le dio profusas disculpas y se aseguró de que Ikki no pagase la consulta con el médico que le organizó rápidamente en el hospital más cercano. El nipón había insistido en que no era necesario, que sólo había sido un pequeño golpe; a pesar de que su brazo comenzaba hincharse y el dolor a crecer con él.

Después de la consulta, salió a su casa, le dijeron que necesitaba tres días de reposo, al igual que un yeso en el brazo derecho. ¿Algo más perfecto que eso? Esmeralda y Mime lo estaban cuidando,  _como si fuera un niño chiquito._

Lo peor de todo, es que parecían tan de acuerdo con el que Ikki estuviera en reposo, se turnaban el tiempo libre que tenían para cuidarlo, y eso hacía que una sensación cálida pero desagradable se instalara en su pecho. Le hacía sentirse como aquél niño mimado que había sido criado para ser, al ser el hijo de Mitsumasa Kido, lo habían tratado con toda la delicadeza posible en su infancia, pero después de un tiempo se había hartado de ello, y, eventualmente, decidido que no quería lo que su padre tuviese.

Por si fuera poco, llegó su hermana a su departamento al enterarse de lo ocurrido. Genial. Simplemente, genial. Saori había llegado hecha una masa de preocupación, y casi se sintió culpable de haberse lastimado. Bueno, no es como que lo haya hecho a propósito.

Cuando la mujer apareció en la vivienda era el turno de Mime de cuidarle, así que saludándose algo incómodos le guió hasta donde estaba el otro Kido. Saori le agradeció y se acercó para abrazar a su hermano, teniendo especial cuidado en el yeso que le imposibilitaba que le correspondiera el abrazo propiamente.

A decir verdad, en su infancia no habían sido los mejores hermanos, pero conforme fueron creciendo, comenzaron a madurar y a apreciarse más el uno al otro. Saori intentó entablar una conversación con él rememorando los viejos tiempos y hablándole de cómo iba la compañía y de que su padre estaba preocupado por él.

—Estoy perfectamente. O… dentro de lo que cabe —añadió después de ojear su brazo con hastío. Saori quiso replicarle, pero entró Mime a la habitación y le guiñó un ojo a la hermana menor.

—No te preocupes por nada, pequeña Saori, conmigo y Esmeralda a su lado, nada podrá pasarle.

Les dio a cada uno un vaso de té caliente, el cuál Ikki sostuvo con el izquierdo.

—Eso me temo —susurró.


	19. Fuego

**Disbelief at the last minute**.  
#19 | Fuego  
500 palabras.

* * *

Ikki no estaba seguro de lo que hacía con su vida a un paso como ese. Había decidido dejar de lado todos aquellos pensamientos que le atormentaban de lado, ya que la sensación de que lo que hacía era malo, era más que suficiente para darle la sensación de que nada de lo que hacía era malo. Simplemente… simplemente era él siendo un ser humano.

Llevaba alrededor de seis meses de matrimonio con Esmeralda. Era casi imposible creer que aquello fuese cierto, o que no siguiesen siendo novios, si de algo importaba. No es que creyese que sus relaciones románticas no duraban mucho (llevaba tres años saliendo con la chica, y era su única relación romántica hasta el momento. Obviamente, no es como que fuese una persona muy social y el siquiera imaginarse a sí mismo siendo romántico con alguien que no fuese su ahora esposa, le llenaba de una sensación extraña.

Por alguna razón, Mime venía a su mente como una posibilidad. Después de darse cuenta de lo que había pensado, decidió lavarse nuevamente la cara.

Durante el último mes, había estado ayudando a su hermana a mudarse en el departamento de al lado (está había decidido que estaría cerca de ellos para proporcionarles ayuda con el embarazo de Esmeralda, después de todo, ella era la única chica cercana tanto a Ikki como a Mime que no fuese la rubia. Ikki no supo cómo negarse, así que al día siguiente vio un par de camiones de mudanza con el logo de las empresas Kido pegado.)

Aunque no lo quisiese admitir, su hermana era quizá la persona que le había ayudado a no perder la cabeza con los delirios que el embarazo provocaba en Esmeralda. Y vaya que decir que ella deliraba (era un angelito con tendencias a hacer travesuras, mas no era malvada) era muy anormal de su parte. Saori había sido, literalmente, la mujer hecha para el trabajo.

Ikki se aseguraría de construirle un templo en su imaginación. Pero no sé lo diría, probablemente alimentara a su ego de nanahikari.

Cuando llegaron los ocho meses, Esmeralda pidió incapacidad en su trabajo, dándole a Saori la oportunidad de cuidarla en tiempo completo. Aunque a Ikki le sorprendió al inicio, su hermana demostró no ser una típica niña rica (no es que él no se haya criado en la alta sociedad, pero es cierto que decidió alejarse de ella) y era como ver a dos mejores amigas cuidar una de la otra.

Estaban los cuatro (Ikki, Mime, Saori y Esmeralda) reunidos en la sala del departamento de la heredera, conversando tranquilamente. Ikki se había quedado viendo a su esposa, y luego miró a su amante. Una sensación mala se instaló en su estómago. Sabía que jugaba con fuego. Iba a sentirse todavía más miserable cuando notó cómo agua estaba debajo de Esmeralda que acababa de levantarse, y escuchaba como su respiración se cortaba.

—Se me rompió la fuente.

El temido día había llegado. Saori se levantó a arrancar su auto.


	20. Hogar

**Disbelief at the last minute**.  
#20 | Hogar  
500 palabras.

* * *

Fueron 3 horas en la sala de espera, tanto para Ikki como para Mime. Contrariamente a lo que el nipón creyó que sería, Mime era quien andaba de un lado al otro en el reducido espacio, como si de un gato encerrado se tratase. Él simplemente se mantuvo tranquilo. Escuchaba a los doctores hablar, por alguna razón, no le daban ganas de entrar a la sala de partos, sentía que no era… que no podía presenciarlo. En su lugar fue Saori, quien había comprendido perfectamente que él no fuese capaz de entrar (aunque aunando su argumento a que eran nervios de padre primerizo).

Después de aquellas incesantes 3 horas salió Saori, con un poco de sangre manchando su vestido color blanco, una sonrisa en su rostro y un bulto envuelto en una manta en su pecho.

—Aquí está —dijo, haciendo que tanto Ikki como Mime se acercarán volando a ella rápidamente. Se asomaron y notaron al pequeño bebé que yacía en sus brazos—. Es un bebé sano; 3 kg, 30cm. Varón.

—¿Cuál es su nombre? —inquirió el nipón con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. Su hermana notó aquello y soltó una pequeña risa.

—No tiene uno todavía. Esmeralda dijo que quería que tú lo bautizaras —le observó a los ojos cálidamente, e Ikki no podía sino pensar en un solo nombre.

—Shun.

Saori asintió con la cabeza. —Hola, pequeño Shun.

Ikki e sonrió también al bebé, y estuvo a punto de decir algo más, cuando notó que Mime observaba al bebé como si un balde de agua fría le hubiera caído.

—¿Qué te sucede?

—No es nada —negó rápidamente y fingió que le sonreía. Ikki sabía que no era cierto, pero decidió no preguntarle sobre aquello. Primero necesitaba ver cómo estaba su esposa. Siguió a su hermana, quien entró a la sala donde estaba respirando parsimoniosamente Esmeralda. Al verlo entrar, a pesar de su evidente fatiga, le sonrió ligeramente.

Ikki no dijo nada, simplemente le besó la coronilla, le susurró que durmiese un poco. Después de todo, lo necesitaba.

—Pero, ¿qué si el bebé llora? —inquirió repentinamente exaltada.

Saori negó con la cabeza.

—No llorará durante las primeras horas. Creo que puedes descansar lo suficiente para comenzar a acostumbrarte. —como Esmeralda todavía no se veía segura, añadió—; si llega a despertar, no será difícil escucharlo. Yo lo vigilo, si tanto lo necesitas.

Esmeralda volvió a sonreír ligeramente, y fijó su mirada en el techo. Soltó un suspiro.

—Ikki.

—Aquí estoy.

La chica no le respondió al instante. Tragó saliva. Se quedó observando al techo, como si de alguna mágica forma le diese energía para hablar.

—No habrá nadie después de él.

—¿Hum?

—Es peligroso que vuelva a embarazarme.

Ikki arqueó una ceja.

—Sé que debí decírtelo hace mucho, mucho tiempo, pero… —se sorbió un poco— pero no quería arruinarlo todo.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Es por Guilty. No… no pude desarrollarme bien.

Saori le tomó de un hombro, Ikki sólo exhaló para relajarse. Ahora Esmeralda estaba en casa. A salvo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aclaro que no odio (mucho) a Guilty. Al menos no después de repasar la historia como diecisiete veces. En la original, si no mal recuerdo, entrenaba brutalmente a Ikki y toda la cosa, pero cuando lanzó el golpe que mató a Esmeralda (y que inicialmente era para Ikki) estaba bajo los efectos del Satán Imperial. Aun así, esto es parte del drama con el que venía el fic.
> 
> —gem—


	21. Pasión

**Disbelief at the last minute**.  
#21 | Pasión  
500 palabras.

* * *

Saori tenía razón cuando dijo que a partir de ese día les sería imposible descansar. O al menos durante las noches. Afortunadamente, Mime estaba todo el tiempo prácticamente con ellos, así que les ayudaba cuando no necesitaba comer. Saori también estaba muy empecinada en ayudarles, cosa que en un inicio les sorprendió, sin embargo, no le dio razones para hacerla querer desistir. Era en realidad bastante útil con ello, cosa que suscitaba curiosidad dentro de su hermano mayor. Un día del primer mes de vida del pequeño, no pudo evitar mencionarlo.

—No sabía que fueses tan buena criando niños.

Saori le sonrió tristemente. —Empirismo puro es lo único que sirve.

Ikki arqueó una ceja, y quiso preguntarle de qué es lo que estaba hablando. Su hermana jamás había tenido por qué actuar de niñera, después de todo era hija del magnate Mitsumasa Kido (el que él se deshiciera de muchas conexiones que su nombre le daba no quería decir que fuese obligatorio que ella lo hiciese. Él se deshizo de todo ello, porque no quería ser llamado un nanahikari). Tuvo que pensar tres veces lo que su hermana inquirió antes de dar con una respuesta que le había dejado boquiabierto.

—Saori, ¿acaso tú…?

La mujer evitó su mirada, y jugó un poco con el bebé de su hermano. Se mordió un labio y después soltó un suspiro.

—Koga y Aria.

—Pero tú nunca…

—¿Recuerdas mis dos años de internado en Portugal? —Ikki asintió; Saori negó con la cabeza—. Era para ocultarlo. Seis meses que me quedaban, uno para criarlos, y al volver debía deshacerme de ellos.

Ikki no podía creer lo que su hermana le decía. Primeramente, porque siempre creyó que era tan engreída (no la culpaba, hubo un tiempo en el que él fue exactamente como la veía) que pensaría que no había hombre lo suficientemente bueno para ella.

—…no comprendo, ¿cómo?

—Es algo de lo que no me gusta hablar.

Ikki desistió del tema. Algún día quizá se lo dijese su hermanas, aunque de momento no podía hacerlo. Entendía eso. Mine llegó minutos después de aquella extraña conversación, y Saori dijo que aprovecharía aquello para darse una ducha en su propio departamento. Mine estuvo observando al bebé por unos cuantos minutos, y estuvo jugando con él un rato más. Ikki lo observó desde la cocina, y aunque tenía ganas de decir algo, no sabía qué podría.

—Tiene los ojos de Esmeralda.

Ikki arqueó una ceja, asintiendo.

—Y tiene tu espíritu empecinado. Quizá podría utilizar esa carita de inocente que tiene algún día a su favor.

Ikki dejó salir una carcajada. Cuando pensó que sería padre, no creyó que tendría a su mejor amigo hablando del niño como si fuera masa para moldear. El niño se durmió rápidamente, y Mime se fue a la sala. Ikki le siguió.

—¿Y Esmeralda?

—Descansando. Ahora que puede.

Mime río. Cuando Ikki se sentó a su lado, sonrió para sí y comenzó a morder su oreja.

—¿Y tú? ¿No descansarás?

—No me apasiona.


	22. Mirada

****

**Disbelief at the last minute**.  
#22 | Mirada  
500 palabras.

* * *

Ikki notó cómo poco a poco Mime comenzaba a alejarse de él. No le preguntó por qué lo hacía en un inicio, habían estado en calma durante un año y medio con la... relación que llevaban, no era la gran cosa. Sin embargo, cuando Shun cumplió ya seis meses el otro se la pasaba sin hablarle por días, a pesar de trabajar en el mismo lugar, con la misma empresa. Esmeralda no pareció notar aquello, debido a que continuaba hablando con ella como si nada hubiese ocurrido.

Shun tampoco se daba por enterado de los leves cambios en el ambiente, se dedicaba a gatear por la casa, pronunciar berreos, comer, quejarse del dolor que tenía debido al crecimiento de sus dientes, romper cosas que Ikki consideraba importantes y hacer una expresión muy parecida a una que hacía su mejor amigo cada que sabía que había hecho algo malo. Supuso que Mime cuidándolo tenía algo que ver en ello.

―¿Se puede saber qué carajos te pasa? ―inquirió un día, harto de que Mime tuviese toda su atención concentrada en su hijo, y ni siquiera le dirigiera la palabra.

―Vocabulario ―le reprendió, señalando al bebé que estaba muy entretenido aprendiendo contadores de animales pequeños... con unas ranas muy raras. A Ikki en su infancia nunca le habían puesto semejante tontería, no entendía por qué su hijo lo necesitaba―. Estás en presencia de un menor.

―Es mi hijo, crecerá rodeado de mi lenguaje. Además, evades mi pregunta.

Mime se encogió de hombros. ―Tuve un día pesado en el trabajo.

―¿Y es por eso que no me hablas?

―No, eso es algo que a mí me incumbe.

―Y a mí también.

―No, a ti no.

Ikki comenzaba a perder la paciencia.

―¿Y se puede saber por qué no?

―Quizá algún día te lo diga. Ahora no es el momento adecuado.

Mime quiso dar por terminada la conversación alejándose del otro y dirigiéndose a la cocina. Ikki decidió que no era suficiente. Shun que no le importaba y continuó viendo a las ranas saltar al lago.

―¿Por qué me evades?

―Porque no quiero verte.

―Me estás viendo, y ves a todo el mundo menos a mí. ¿Por qué?

Mime negó con la cabeza.

―Habla.

―Kido, no es el momento, por favor.

―¿Y cuándo será el momento, entonces?

―Si quieres podemos discutirlo mañana, a la hora que gustes, pero hoy no es un día prudente.

―¿Y se puede saber por qué?

―No, Kido.

―¡Deja de decirme Kido!

Mime se notaba evidentemente irritado, a pesar de ser Ikki quien estaba reaccionando todavía más que el otro. Antes de que Mime pudiese oponerse, Ikki le atacó la boca, y estuvo unos cuantos segundos intentando decidir entre dejarse guiar por ese beso o continuar rehuyéndole. No tuvo que pensar mucho tiempo, dado que escuchó a alguien entrar a la cocina, y muy para su mala sorpresa fue quien menos querría que los encontrara en la situación comprometedora.

―Puedo explicarlo ―le dijo a la rubia, en su mirada había sorpresa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quiero aclarar, que esto definitivamente no estaba planeado.
> 
> ―gem―


	23. Secreto

**Disbelief at the last minute**.  
#23 | Secreto  
500 palabras.

* * *

Pasaron varios segundos en silencio. Esmeralda no dejaba de verlos a ambos. Ikki sentía cómo cada parte de su ser se congelaba. Aquello que había estado evitando durante casi un año y medio, por fin sucedía. Y precisamente ahora que sucedía, era que sentía una opresión enorme en su pecho, que le impedía moverse.

—Esmeralda, espera. Yo…

La mujer abandonó rápidamente la estancia, no dándole tiempo a armar cualesquiera excusa que quisiese dar. Está bien. Se lo merecía. Después de todo, la había cagado; la había cagado bien y bonito. Antes de que él pudiese hacer cualquier cosa, fue Mime quien salió de la cocina detrás de ella, dejándolo solo con su sensación de culpa.

No sé sentía sorprendido al enterarse que Esmeralda de había encerrado en el baño de su habitación, de donde no salía ningún sonido. Mime estaba intentando entrar, y pedirle que le abriese la puerta. Del otro lado Esmeralda no decía nada. Aquello le daba miedo a Ikki, quien se preocupaba por su esposa. Llevaba conociéndola toda su vida, pero nunca supo cómo reaccionaría a ésta clase de situación. Nunca se imaginó en realidad que tendría que pedirle disculpas a la mujer por algo.

—Esmeralda, por favor. Abre la puerta. —insistió esta vez Ikki, quien notablemente estaba aterrado. Del otro lado no vino ningún sonido, lo cual seguía manteniéndolos a ambos tensos.

—No trae el seguro —dijo calladamente la chica finalmente, y al abrir la puerta y notar efectivamente cómo lo que decía era verdad y ésta cedía con facilidad, ambos se sintieron tontos. Decidieron que la vergüenza la dejarían para después, primero necesitaban lidiar con el problema actual. Esmeralda estaba dentro de la bañera, con el agua hasta por encima de sus hombros, mientras observaba las burbujas en frente de su nariz.

—Esmeralda, yo… —comenzó Ikki, no muy seguro

—No digas nada, Ikki. —interrumpió la mujer. El nipón se calló al instante, sintiendo cómo con cada palabra que decía era más difícil hablarlo para él—. Nunca… nunca fueron muy discretos.

Ambos arquearon una ceja frente a lo que Esmeralda decía.

—¿Qué? ¿A qué te refieres? —esta vez fue Mime quien comentó intrigado.

—Cuando lo descubrí, creí que tenías sexo con Mime porque no lo podías tener conmigo. —a la superficie salieron sus piernas, las cuales abrazó—. Me dolió, por supuesto; y no pude esconder mi tristeza; pero las hormonas me ayudaron a camuflarlo. Sigue pareciéndome mal, pero creo que tienes derecho también a hacerlo —frunció los labios, su mirada pareció perderse todavía más—. Pasas mucho tiempo todos los días con Mime, no sé por qué fui tan egoísta al creer que no tendrías ninguna clase de atracción hacia Mime.

Ikki observó a Mime, y este a su vez lo vio a él. Ninguno de ellos tenía en mente el que Esmeralda estuviese ya enterada, en realidad, creyeron que nunca lo sabría, y que cuando se aburrieron simplemente lo terminarían. Sin embargo, ahí estaba esmeralda en la bañera, diciéndoles que nunca hubo ningún secreto para esconderle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esto sigue sin estar dentro de mis planes. _**Not at all.**_


	24. Frío

**Disbelief at the last minute**.  
#24 | Frío  
500 palabras.

* * *

Esmeralda no dijo nada durante varias semanas. Ikki no sabía cómo reaccionar a ello. Mime por su parte simplemente había dejado de visitarlos tan seguido como solía hacerlo. Aquello desconcertó a Saori, quien no se había enterado de todo el escándalo que se había armado, así como a Shun, quien tampoco se hacía de enterado (no es como que teniendo un año pudiese comprender mucho de la situación pero eso no es algo que se tomaría a evaluar). Un día de esos, Saori no resistió más la incertidumbre y se acercó a su hermano, no sabiendo qué es lo que sucedía.

—Ikki, he notado que ustedes tres han estado muy distanciados, dime qué es lo que sucede. —dijo un día, mientras le ayudaba a cuidar a Shun mientras este veía caricaturas en el celular de esta última. Ikki dejó la lectura que en esos momentos tenía en las manos y soltó un suspiro.

—No es algo de lo que quiera hablar.

Saori le observó, todavía más preocupada. —Por favor, dime qué es lo que te pasa. Estoy preocupada, no sólo por ti, sino por Mime y por Esmeralda también.

Ikki negó con la cabeza. Shun comenzó a pedirle que le cargase en sus brazos, cosa que hizo después de dudarlo durante un par de minutos.

—Por favor, no ahora, Saori. No

—¿Entendería? —interrumpió la chica, sintiéndose inevitablemente enojada con la terquedad de su hermano. Soltó un suspiro—. Ikki, aunque soy menor que tú, comprendo más cosas de las que podrías hacerlo. Es cierto, tú te has desanexado de todo lo que significa tu apellido, pero la experiencia que ganas al trabajar tu propio dinero no es lo mismo a la experiencia que ganas siendo sobreprotegido. ¿Sabías de lo mucho que me costó lograr que papá me permitiera salir de la mansión? ¿Sabías que no estaba ni un segundo sola, por temor a que algo me fuese a pasar? No podía respirar.

Ikki escuchó aquello con cuidado, no entendiendo el punto al que quería llegar su hermana.

—Me descoloqué cuando finalmente tuve libertad, y la utilicé erróneamente; obviamente con consecuencias para nada encantadoras. ¿Cómo me dices que no podría entender?

Ikki quiso responderle, pero antes de poder hacerlo, escuchó la puerta del departamento abrirse. Ambos se giraron a ver a Mime, quien se notó curioso de la repentina atención que recibía.

—Hola.

Saori se giró a ver a Shun, quien al ver al recién llegado se fue caminando torpemente hacia él. Mime sonrió de medio lado, y con una mano le apretó un cachetito.

—Chichi 'tá trite. Haha 'tá trite. Shun 'tá trite —dijo el bebé, todavía haciendo muecas—. Mime vino y ayuda a Shun a hacer que Haha y Chichi se alegren.

Mime se giró a ver a Ikki, y le dirigió una mirada más fría que el hielo. Después se giró a ver al bebé.

—No es tan sencillo, Shun. 'Ki hizo algo malo.

—¿Chichi Abo' hizo malo? —preguntó, ladeando la cabeza.

Mime asintió. Saori vio a su hermano.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El apodo que Shun le dio a Ikki es referencia a otro fic (una especie de precuela de este, lmao) que había escrito antes de organizarme con todo esto. En resumen, (Ik)ki significa árbol (la segunda sílaba), y estaban decorando el árbol navideño, así que... eso. Y Chichi significa papá. Unamos puntos.
> 
> —gem—


	25. Noche

**Disbelief at the last minute**.  
#25 | Noche  
500 palabras.

Llegada la noche, Saori se había ido. Estaban Ikki y Mime sentados en la sala, incómodamente ignorándose el uno al otro. Ikki no le replicó al otro por su frialdad, Mime no intentó iniciar conversación. Shun hace ya una hora se había dormido. Ikki soltó un suspiro, dándose cuenta de lo estúpida que era la situación en la que se encontraban. Mime hizo como que le hacía caso, haciéndolo soltar otro resoplido.

—¿Quieres actuar como un adulto y hablar de una vez? —inquirió, haciendo que Mime devolviese la vista a su celular, el cual brillaba ligeramente por el correo que estaba enviando.

—Sabes que no hay nada que hablar. Pasó. Ya no es algo que pasa —dejó el celular a un lado, y se masajeó las sienes—. Te dije que no había nada romántico. Acepté hacerlo, a pesar de saber que no era moralmente correcto. Esmeralda ha sido… prácticamente una hermana, y no me gustaba la idea de traicionarla. Sin embargo, tampoco me gustaba verte alejarte de nosotros.

—¿Hmm? ¿De qué estás hablando?

—Fue hace casi un año y medio, obviamente lo debes recordar. Te alejabas de mí y de Esmeralda. Ninguno de los dos sabíamos qué hacer para hacerte volver a hablar con nosotros. Esmeralda dijo que yo podría hacerlo, y creo que afectarte era la única manera.

Ikki sintió cómo su pecho ardía. Lo que Mime estaba diciendo dolía, le hacía sentirse tan egoísta (y él mismo admitía que era egoísta, pero eso no era lo mismo a que alguien más se lo dijese.

Mike soltó un suspiro. —Entiendo que esto no haya germinado de la mejor forma, y creo que incluso parecemos unos extraños intentando ser amigos. Ambos le debemos una gran disculpa a Esmeralda. Debimos habérselo dicho.

El noruego asintió con la cabeza. Antes de darse cuenta de que ía, le puso una mano en el hombro, y soltó un suspiro.

—A pesar del desastroso final, he de admitir que no me arrepiento de lo que sucedió.

Mime de acercó, y le permitió un último beso. Después de ello, se quedó observando sus propias manos. Ambos se quedaron en silencio hasta que llegó Esmeralda. Los saludó a ambos y se sentó en el sillón en el que su hijo se había dormido. Estaba sonriendo ligeramente, mientras le acariciaba al bebé los cabellos. Comenzó a cantar una pequeña canción en un sueco que Ikki no comprendía. Mime pareció comprender lo que decía, pero no dejó que Ikki lo supiese, algo que no le daba buena espina.

—No creí que realmente supieras noruego.

Ikki se giró a ver a su amigo. ¿Noruego? Pero si había sudo capaz de reconocer varias palabras.

—Todavía recuerdo cómo se conocieron mis padres. Mamá era sueca, y papá noruego. Recuerdo que mañana hacía Kulning y que papá le dijo cosas lindas. Mamá creyó que estaba ebrio y le dio un golpe. Después se dio cuenta de que era noruego. —Esmeralda rió estruendosamente por la broma.

Esa noche, podían pretender que todo estaba bien.


	26. Nubes

**Disbelief at the last minute**.  
#26 | Nubes  
500 palabras.

* * *

Era el segundo cumpleaños de Shun. El bebé había insistido en que quería ir al comer en el campo. Después de ponerse de acuerdo los tres adultos, y de convencer al trabajólico de Ikki de pedir un día para poder acompañar a su hijo, prepararon un día de campo, y una noche para ver 'estellas.'

Durante los seis meses que habían transcurrido entre el incidente y el presente, Esmeralda había comenzado, lentamente, a perdonar a su esposo. Obviamente aquello también incluía a Mime, pero en ese momento era quizá el nipón el que más añoraba su perdón.

La mujer estuvo jugando y correteando con el niño como si no hubiera mañana. Después de andar un buen rato disfrutando el aire fresco y la sensación de libertad que el espacio libre proporcionaba, Esmeralda vislumbró a lo lejos animales.

—¡Ven acá, bebé! Haha te va a enseñar algo.

El pequeño se acercó al ella obedientemente y tomó la mano que le ofrecía. Cuando se aseguró que tenía la atención del pequeño, hizo vocero con una mano alrededor de su boca y comenzó a cantar. Ikki rápidamente lo recordó de cuando estaban en su luna de miel, la cual ahora vislumbraba muy lejana. Antes de que le prestará atención, los animales comenzaban a venir a ella. El pequeño se quedó asombrado al verlo.

—¡Haha enseña a Shun a hacer eso! —insistió el nene saltando lo más alto que podía. Esmeralda le sonrió maravillada y después de fingir que lo pensaba mucho, asintió con la cabeza.

—Cuando crezcas, Haha te enseñará.

Después de estar correteando animales por otro rato más, Ikki les pidió que regresasen al lugar de picnic debido a que ya era hora de comer. Escuchó el estómago del niño rugir y soltó un suspiro. Mime fue sirviendo los onigiris que estaban envueltos en aluminio estratégicamente para no perder su calor. El primero en recibir la bola de arroz fue el menor, quien dio las gracias y comenzó a devorarlo como si no hubiera más comida en el mundo. Los tres adultos rieron de su efusividad al comer e imitaron (de una forma medianamente decente) su gesto.

El niño se terminó los onigiris pre-empaquetados para él rápidamente, y un poco desconfiado, Ikki le dio permiso de ir al jugar por los alrededores, siempre y cuando no se alejara lo suficiente como para perdérseles de vista. El niño asintió y comenzó a rodar por la colina. La siguiente en terminar fue Esmeralda, quien dijo que correría detrás del niño para asegurarse de que nada malo le pasase.

Ikki se recostó en la manta que improvisada una mesa anteriormente y dirigió su vista al cielo. Mime le imitó el gesto.

—Diría que aquella nube parece un corazón, pero nunca has sido bueno con las cursilerías.

Ikki soltó una pequeña risa. La sonrisa de Mime se ensanchó.

—Ahora es tan pacífico que ni siquiera parece que hayamos peleado —respondió el nipón, Mime no pudo más que asentir.

—Al menos hay paz. ¿No te parece?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha significa 'mamá'
> 
> —gem—


	27. Aroma

**Disbelief at the last minute**.  
#27 | Aroma  
500 palabras.

* * *

A pesar de que ya no lo discutían, se notaba todavía un asunto pendiente. Saori lo notaba, aunque hacía comentarios al respecto. A Shun le gustaba su compañía, siempre que podía, se dedicaban entre ella y los otros tres adultos a consentir al nene. Shun por su parte no se quejaba de la atención, en realidad necesitaba los ojos de los cuatro sobre él en todo momento, o de lo contrario el departamento estaría ya destruido.

Aquel día el trabajo había sido realmente agotador. No sólo para Ikki, sino para todos. Shun supo leer el ambiente, y por primera vez en su vida pudo mantenerse quieto en su mismo lugar por el resto de la tarde. Saori estuvo conversando con el niño, para que de alguna forma no se aburriese, siendo la única con energía suficiente para todavía consentirlo. Ikki no sabía cómo había llegado su hermana a madurar de tal forma, pero le agradecía a lo que sea que le haya hecho madurar infinitamente.

Al llegar la noche, recordó una conversación que había tenido con su hermana y se dirigió a donde descansaba Esmeralda. Esta al verlo acercarse arqueó una ceja, el nipón le dijo que necesitaba hablar con ella en privado, algo que le dejaba todavía más intrigada. Ikki agradeció que Saori no les estuviese prestando atención y continuó dirigiendo a su esposa por uno de los pasillos. Esmeralda lo detuvo, e Ikki se tomó un par de minutos para poder hablar.

—Hay algo que quiero hacer por Saori.

Esmeralda no se veía más informada que hace 7 palabras.

—¿Cómo pretendes hacerlo? —inquirió su esposa, pro primera vez interesada en lo que sea que Ikki tuviese en mente. Es cierto que Ikki no era la persona más altruista, vivía en una especie de régimen de 'vive y deja vivir' y a menos que fuese de vital importancia, no se metía en los asuntos de los demás. Curiosamente, su mente divagó hacia Mime, quien también parecía manejar una forma de vida parecida.

Fuera de la nada, la mente de la mujer, llegó una imagen de su niñez. Recuerda que estaban en la mansión de Ikki (la primera vez que entraba a su mansión de hecho, dos semanas después de haberse mudado definitivamente a Japón) en donde los tres se habían escondido en una habitación con una caja de chocolates que le habían regalado a la hermana de Ikki. Recuerda haberse sentido mal por comer algo que no les pertenecía, pero también recuerda a Ikki asegurándole que su hermana recibía tantos que no notaría una caja menos. El aroma del chocolate dentro de sus recuerdos le llenó las fosas nasales, haciendo que una sonrisa se instalase en sus labios. Era en ocasiones como aquella en la que quería darle una vuelta al tiempo, y volver al sus años tiernos.

Volviendo a la realidad, notó que Ikki miraba hacia donde su hermana estaba sentada, sonriendo ligeramente. Vio en sus ojos una luz.

—Dándole una visita a la Casa Hogar Child Star.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No sé si es mencionado en el manga (sé que en el anime obviamente no), pero la Casa Hogar Child Star es el nombre del orfanato en el que Seiya se crió. Creo que desde que incluí a Saori en este reto comencé a hacer cambios muy radicales en la trama, y a pesar de que son inesperados, no me arrepiento. Al menos no de la mayoría, ni de cómo la trama ha ido formándose. Le haré una side story a Disbelief at the last minite, narrando el punto de vista de Saori, algún día. Por el momento, no puedo. Me encariñé con ella al escribir esto, es sólo… ah.
> 
> Btw, la información de que el nombre es Casa Hogar Child Star lo saqué de 'Saint Seiya - Outside Story.' No estoy muy segura de qué sea con exactitud, si es una escena eliminada del anime o algo así, puesto que tiene partes que sucedieron en el mismo, pero hay información extra que es no tan relevante. Ahora sí, ya terminé las notas. Bye.
> 
> —gem—


	28. Estúpido

**Disbelief at the last minute**.  
#28 | Estúpido  
500 palabras.

* * *

Esmeralda había accedido no muy convencida de qué era exactamente lo que quería su esposo en un sitio del que no sabía siquiera el significado del nombre. Es decir, le habían enseñado un poco de inglés en su vida, sabía que Child Star era algo equivalente al niño prodigio, pero el título no le decía nada.

No muy convencida, permitió que Ikki condujese el carro, mientras que ella le enviaba un mensaje de texto a Mime, preguntándole por si sabía el por qué de la firma en la que Ikki reaccionaba. Este le respondió inmediatamente que no sabía, y pidió la dirección del sitio. Para finalizar la conversación, la chica le envió la dirección del sitio en el que finalmente se estacionan, de ahí a esperar que llegase. Ikki ojeó el sitio un par de minutos con inseguridad, como no teniendo la certeza de si realmente era el sitio. Bueno, en la entrada se leía Child Star, así que no había demasiados lugares que se le parecieran. Después de unos minutos en silencio, abrió la puerta de su lado e hizo lo mismo con la de Esmeralda.

Al llegar a la puerta, vieron a dos niños corretearse de un lado a otro.

—¡Makoto, espera, eres un tramposo! —decía uno de los niños, intentando alcanzar a Makoto, quien vestía overoles color verde y le sacaba la lengua.

—¡Claro que no, Akira! Es estúpido creerlo—el niño tropezó finalmente con Ikki, quien le observó extrañado. Makoto sacudió su cabeza un par de veces, antes de alzar la vista y al ver que era un desconocido, hacía una pequeña reverencia—. Bu-buenas tardes, señor.

Esmeralda notó que el niño se veía ciertamente intimidado por su esposo, así que apareció junto al él y le dirigió una sonrisa.

—Buenas tardes, pequeño. ¿Crees que podríamos hablar con el director? Mi esposo dijo que necesitaba tratar un asunto de vital importancia con él.

El niño observó curioso a la rubia, y después de dirigirle al otro niño una mirada significativa negó con la cabeza.

—El director salió y no regresará hasta dentro de dos días —al ver que no era la respuesta que esperaban, carraspeó dando a entender que todavía no terminaba—; sin embargo dejó a cargo a Miho, que es como nuestra hermana mayor.

Esmeralda asintió con la cabeza. —Ya veo, si no es mucha molestia, ¿podrías llevarnos a ella, por favor? —el niño asintió con la cabeza y comenzó a encaminarse al edificio. Ikki y Esmeralda le siguieron dentro, y antes de darse cuenta, estaban frente a una mujer que estaba retando a un par de gemelos. Se detuvo al ver que alguien ajeno entraba.

—¿Es usted Miho? —inquirió Ikki apenas tuvo su atención y había hecho un pequeño saludo. La mujer instó a los gemelos (mellizos, en realidad) a que le saludaran y asintió con la cabeza.

—En efecto. ¿Quién me busca?

—Mi nombre es Kido Ikki, mucho gusto. Ella es mi esposa, Kido Esmeralda.

—Encantada. Disculpe, ¿a qué vienen? —inquirió mirándolos curiosa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fue bastante divertido meter en la trama a Makoto y a Akira, así como a Miho. ¿A qué no adivinan quiénes son los gemelos? Oh, come on. He estado hablando de ellos desde que Saori apareció, no es muy difícil.
> 
> —gem—


	29. Amargo

**Disbelief at the last minute**.  
#29 | Amargo  
500 palabras.

* * *

—Vinimos a verlos a ellos —mencionó Ikki señalando a los mellizos que estaban cerca de la chica. Miho arqueó una ceja, y después de observar a donde señalaba el hombre devolvió la mirada hacia él.

—¿A Aria y a Koga? ¿Vino a verlos? —preguntó, todavía más confundida—. Qué raro. ¿Qué es lo que le motiva a venir a visitarlos?

Ikki se tomó una larga pausa para responderle.

—Me interesa adoptarlos.

Miho arqueó una ceja, todavía más confundida. Observó a la mujer que acompañaba al hombre, quien también se notaba confundida por las palabras que habían salido de sus labios.

—¿Adoptarlos?

Ikki asintió con la cabeza.

—En efecto. —dijo el hombre, sonriéndole a los niños que estaban observándole curiosos. Al no entender realmente lo que la situación ameritaba, observaron a Miho, quien rápidamente notó Ikki era una especie de figura parental para todos los que estaban ahí en la casa hogar. Escucharon el timbre y rápidamente el que habían identificado como Makoto se fue a la puerta, dejando entrar a un hombre de cabello castaño, quien notó la presencia de ambos extraños curiosamente. Rápidamente, los niños se conglomeraron a su alrededor. Miho le observó como si necesitara repentinamente que él hablara por ella.

—Buenas tardes —saludó cordialmente el hombre a ambos, a lo que Esmeralda sonrió e hizo una leve reverencia con la cabeza. Ikki le respondió el saludo—. ¿Les podemos ayudar en algo?

—El hombre dijo que vienen a adoptar a Aria y a Koga —le respondió Miho antes de que Ikki pudiese responderle. El hombre arqueó una ceja y después de unos cuantos segundos, dirigió su mirada hacia los niños.

—Ya veo. —dejó en uno de los sillones una mochila que llevaba cargando en uno de sus hombros y después se dirigió hacia los invitados—, ¿gustan que les ofrezca algo? Habría que discutir esto más a fondo.

Esmeralda asintió con la cabeza y mencionó rápidamente algo sobre una taza de café. Ikki le secundó y el hombre le pidió en voz baja a Miho que por favor preparase las bebidas. Esta asintió con la cabeza y se fue a lo que supusieron era la cocina. El hombre se sentó en uno de los sillones y les pidió que hiciesen lo mismo. Esmeralda se sentó al lado de Ikki.

—¿Qué es lo que hace que quieran adoptarlos? —inquirió el hombre. Esmeralda observó su teléfono, esperando un mensaje de Mime. Hasta ahora, no había recibido nada.

—Queremos que nuestro hijo conviva con más niños. En nuestra familia somos cuatro adultos, y entre nosotros consentimos mucho al niño. No creo que sea justo que un sólo niño tenga tanta atención, siendo que hay niños que no reciben amor.

Era en parte verdad. Miho llegó con una bandeja que tenía tazas de café y galletas. Ikki le dio un sorbo a la suya, sintiendo el sabor amargo calarle en la lengua.

—¿Cuántos años tiene su hijo?

—Dos y medio.

El hombre asintió con la cabeza y soltó un suspiro.

—Hablaré con el director.


	30. Beso

**Disbelief at the last minute**.  
#30 | Beso  
500 palabras.

* * *

Tardaron alrededor de tres meses en obtener el permiso para adoptar a ambos hermanos.

Mime les preguntó qué es lo que tramaban cuando había llegado a la casa hogar, y Esmeralda le explicó a grandes rasgos lo que había dicho su esposo. Ikki les hizo prometer que no se lo dirían a su hermana, cosa que les hizo arquear una ceja bastante confundidos. Aceptaron algo reticentes, pero la duda no la dejaron de lado.

Cuando fue el turno de los niños de despedirse del orfanato, el hombre que les había hecho la entrevista no parecía querer dejar a los niños. Le dio a ambos niños unos colgantes que tenían joyas, una oscura para el niño y una blanca para la niña. Después, procedió a abrazarlos a ambos y observar al suelo.

—Cuídelos —fue lo único que le dijo a Ikki, quien le observó curioso—. Lo han sido todo para mí durante dos años.

Ikki asintió con la cabeza. Se giró a su esposa, quien estaba sonriendo tranquila a los nenes, buscando alguna forma de hacerles sentirse menos mal al dejar su hogar. Después de eso, se despidió de los dos niños, y prometió que algún día se verían de nuevo.

—Nunca nos dijo su nombre —notó Esmeralda, recordando las escasas tres veces que habían estado dentro del edificio y hecho los papeleos correspondientes. El hombre sonrió tristemente.

—No importa ahora —para finalizar, les dio a ambos un beso en la frente y les hizo señas de que se fueran lejos de él, hacia la gente que quería estar con ellos.

Llegaron a su departamento, en donde ya habían instalado en la habitación de invitados lo necesario para recibir a los niños (todavía a escondidas de Saori). Ese día, Mime se había encargado de Shun quien estaba intentando pronunciar palabras que este le estaba enseñando en noruego, y diciéndole que podría utilizarlas cuando quisiera porque su padre no las entendería. El menor corrió a recibirlos, pero se paró cuando notó a los nuevos niños. Mime sonrió ligeramente, y con la cabeza hizo una pequeña reverencia, dándoles la bienvenida.

—Shun, saluda a tus nuevos hermanos —dijo Esmeralda con un tono muy dulce. El menor los observó a ambos, y después de meditarlo unos cuantos minutos su rostro fue cubierto con una enorme sonrisa.

—Mime, dile a mi hermana que venga, por favor —le pidió el nipón a su amigo, quien asintió rápidamente con la cabeza y desapareció. Minutos después, llegó con la mujer quien preguntó qué es lo que necesitaban.

Al ver a ambos niños, se quedó congelada. Después de unos segundos, observó a su hermano, quien parecía ser el plan maestro detrás de todo ello.

—Ikki...

—Quería en realidad que fuese tu regalo de cumpleaños del próximo año, pero el papeleo no fue tan tedioso como creí en un inicio.

La mujer tuvo que reprimir lágrimas que amenazaban salir de sus ojos. Se hincó, y dejó finalmente que lágrimas saliesen de sus ojos cuando los niños le abrazaron.

—Gracias, Ikki —sonrió.

* * *

 **Disbelief at the last minute**.  
Finis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Notas finales.**
> 
>  
> 
> Personalmente, no me gustó mucho cómo quedó el final, pero hay que tener dos cosas en cuenta: ya no tenía drabbles para trabajar y dos, el problema inicial que tenía la trama se solucionó solo alrededor del drabble 25. No tenía sentido seguir insistiendo en que Esmeralda siguiese enojada con Ikki, o que Mime estuviese alejándose de ellos todo el tiempo, porque no me parecía justo darle diez vueltas al mismo problema. No es así como yo lo quería. Originalmente, Esmeralda nunca se enteraba de la implicación sentimental que había entre Ikki & Mime, y el fic terminaba con Ikki diciéndole a Mime que hay que parar. Hubo muchos cambios dramáticos en cuestiones de trama, pero me alegra al menos haber aprendido de ellos. Tengo un año queriendo escribir la idea, un poco más, y me alegra por fin arriesgarme a plasmarla. Sin el conocimiento que tengo ahora de ciertas culturas, no lo habría hecho, no al menos de una forma en la que estuviese medianamente orgullosa del resultado.
> 
> Gracias por leer y espero que les haya gustado. Haré quizás más fics para atar los cabos que no terminé de atar aquí, que son varios. Uno de ellos es la historia de Saori, de ahí, veré que otros más. Chau~  
> —gem—


End file.
